Guest Starring Chad Dylan Cooper
by HorcruxFinder
Summary: When Chad Dylan Cooper is asked to guest star on So Random!, the thought of saying yes never even crossed his mind. Until he reads the script, that is. Two words: onscreen kiss. What does Sonny have to say about that? Channy twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

_I wrote this a few weeks ago, but I wasn't planning on posting it just because I don't typically write for SWAC. I've been reading a lot of them though and they inspired me, so here's my first try at a _Sonny With a Chance_ story. Please review and tell me what you think. Also, there's a reference in here to the episode "Prank'd" which airs Sunday, but it's online so I assume mostly everyone has watched it._

_Special thanks to SunnyDropped who beta'd this for me. She's my official "Sonny consultant"._

* * *

**::Guest Starring Chad Dylan Cooper::**

B y H o r c r u x F i n d e r

**::::**

The set of _So Random!_ was business as usual when the teen cast stepped out of Ms. Bitterman's classroom. Producers and set designers were running every which way, trying to get ready for the dress rehearsal that was going to take place that night in preparation for the weekly show. What wasn't usual, however, was the sight of Marshall and Mr. Condor discussing something in low voices; Sonny, Tawni, Grady, Nico, and Zora honed in on them immediately.

"What is Condor doing here?" Tawni hissed, stopping any of them from moving further out of the classroom door in fear that Mr. Condor would take offense at their presence.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good," Nico said, looking over at the two men warily.

"You don't know that!" Sonny argued. "Maybe he's just here to congratulate us on that diner sketch last week."

"Mr. Condor would not make an appearance on set just to compliment a job well done," Tawni replied, rolling her eyes at her castmate. "Have any of you idiots done something ridiculously juvenile within the last twenty-four hours?" The three girls all turned to look at Nico and Grady.

"What?!" They asked together.

"Shh—he's coming," Zora cried. The five friends turned around and put on their best smiles as Mr. Condor walked by. He didn't say a word—or even seem to notice them—as he exited the set.

"Ah, there you are!" Marshall said, drawing the kids' attention back to him as he made his way over. "Just the cast I wanted to see."

"What's wrong, Marshall?" Tawni asked without hesitation.

"Yeah," Grady agreed, his voice getting higher with worry. "Just tell us. We can take it."

"It's not bad news, kids."

"Oh, God," Zora groaned.

"No, it's not bad news!" Marshall insisted. "Our ratings have just been a little low lately. But there's no need to worry—I have a plan. And Mr. Condor has just agreed to it."

"What kind of plan?" Sonny asked warily. If this involved her eating something onstage that wasn't meant to be edible, someone was going to get a piece of her mind.

"A guest star!" Marshall said excitedly. "Mr. Condor has agreed to have Chad Dylan Cooper from _MacKenzie Falls _guest star on _So Random!_. Isn't that wonderful?!"

"What?!" All five of the kids exclaimed simultaneously.

"You can't bring Chad Dylan Cooper here!" Sonny argued.

"He'd never agree to it," Tawni said. "_So Random! _is 'below' him."

"You just let Mr. Condor handle Cooper. Anyway, we're adding the Chad Dylan Cooper sketch to this week's episode, so here are your scripts," Marshall continued, passing out packets of paper to each of them. "The premise of the sketch is that a rabid fan girl is stalking Chad Dylan Cooper. Chaos ensues, yada yada yada. It's all in the script. Anyway, he ends up falling for the girl and—"

"Good luck acting that one out, Tawni," Sonny scoffed, flipping through the script. Tawni scowled at her.

"No, no, no, Ms. Munroe. _You're_ the fan girl—not Tawni."

"Wait, what? _Me?_ Why me?"

"Because I need Tawni to play his mother—she's much better at that."

"Ha," Tawni said. "_You_ get to be the one to fawn over Chad. This just might be the best day of my life." Sonny glared at her.

"So, there you go," Marshall said. "Learn the script and we'll go over it at the dress rehearsal tonight." Without another word he walked off to the refreshment table leaving the cast alone, still flipping through their scripts.

"This is ridiculous," Sonny groaned. "Chad Dylan Cooper on _So Random!_. Can you imagine?"

"Uh, Sonny," Nico interrupted, tapping her on the shoulder.

"No, you can't imagine!" Sonny answered her own question, pushing Nico off of her and ignoring him completely. "This must be some sort of joke. Zora, are we on your prank show because this is not funny? I mean, isn't it enough that we have to deal with him making fun of the show on a daily basis? Now he's just going to waltz in here and steal our spotlight! How is that fair?"

"Sonny, you really might want to check this out," Nico insisted once more, brandishing the script in her face.

"No, I do not want to check anything out. This script is against everything I believe in—I will not take part in it!"

"Good luck telling Marshall that," Tawni said disdainfully.

"Sonny!" Nico cried.

"What do you want, Nico!" Sonny responded agitatedly, turning around to face him.

"You might want to take a look at this script," he said, thankful to finally have her attention. "The last page." Sonny rolled her eyes, but flipped to the back page nevertheless. She perused it flippantly before coming to a stop on the last two words. A simple stage direction—nothing more—but suddenly Sonny knew what Nico was trying to warn her about.

Because those two words changed everything. There in brackets on the bottom of the page read: [They kiss].

--

The commissary was relatively empty as Chad made his way through the line to get his lunch. The set of _MacKenzie Falls_ had been busy that day and he was taking a much needed break before heading back to work. He had barely sat down and begun enjoying his lunch, however, when the seat opposite him was taken by none other than the head of Condor Studios himself.

"Mr. Condor," Chad gushed, wiping some mustard off of the corner of his mouth. "What an honor it is to have you join me."

"Why thank you, Mr. Cooper, but I'm actually here on business. An opportunity has come up and I would greatly appreciate it if you would consider guest starring on one of my other shows. The ratings are lower than I would like them to be, and the show could use a boost from a big name such as yourself."

"I'm all about keeping the ratings high, Sir. What show are we talking about?"

"_So Random!_, actually. You won't even have to worry about switching studios! Isn't that wonderful?" Chad could almost feel the bile rising in his throat. Mr. Condor wanted him to use his amazing acting abilities on a comedy show?

"It's Great," Chad choked out, trying to sound grateful for the offer. "But comedy's not really my thing. If you ever need someone on one of your dramas, then I'm your man. But I don't have much experience in the comedic department. Sorry." His fingers were crossed under the table in hopes that Mr. Condor would just let it go. He wasn't quite sure he'd be able to refuse the offer without risking getting _MacKenzie Falls_ cancelled.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I'm fully confident in your abilities. Here's the script and—"

"Mr. Condor," Chad interrupted before he could stop himself. "I'm really not sure I have the time for this."

"Well, just look through the script and give me a call."

"But—"

"I'll be waiting for your call," Mr. Condor interrupted, getting up from his seat. Chad had no choice but to watch him go.

"Chad Dylan Cooper will never be caught dead in Chuckle City," he promised himself before heading back to the set.

It wasn't until after _MacKenzie Falls _was done filming for the day that Chad had time to sit down with the _So Random!_ script. He wasn't even sure what made him flip through it, but he couldn't help laugh along with some of the lines. Especially considering the fact that Sonny was playing a rabid fan girl of Chad Dylan Cooper. He could almost picture how the scene would play out.

Seeing it so clearly in his mind almost had him wanting to agree to do the show. How many other chances would he get to act alongside Sonny Munroe? But he didn't let himself entertain the thought for long. He was going to tell Mr. Condor that he couldn't do it. He wasn't going to give up his pride just to boost the ratings of _So Random!._

But then he flipped to the last page of the script and read it through. Why had no one told him that this script involved a kiss with Sonny? Without giving himself time to think things through, he picked up the cell phone he used for business calls and dialed Mr. Condor's number. The man answered after two rings.

"Mr. Condor, this is Chad Dylan Cooper and I just wanted to let you know that I will be able to appear on _So Random_! after all."

--

"I can't kiss Chad!" Sonny argued for what seemed like the millionth time as she paced back in forth in the dressing room that she shared with Tawni.

"I don't know why you're complaining," Tawni said around the tube of lip gloss that she was currently applying. "Portlyn's never complained about his kissing skills. Plus, don't you eventually want to act on something _other _than _So Random!_?"

"I don't know…"

"Well I, for one, would like to be a movie star. And being a movie star requires being comfortable with onscreen kisses. This is good practice for you." Sonny took a seat in front of her mirror but she could still feel her heart beating wildly. Was she really going to do this? Was she really going to kiss Chad Dylan Cooper?

--

The cast of _So Random!_ was able to run through most of their new sketches before Chad Dylan Cooper arrived for rehearsal.

"I can't believe he actually showed up," Sonny whispered to Tawni. They had just finished running through a Check-it-Out-Girls sketch and were making their way back into the dressing rooms to change for the Chad Dylan Cooper segment.

"Oh, please. Like that boy would ever turn down an opportunity to see himself on screen," Tawni replied.

Sonny smirked as she scanned the costume she was supposed to don. The shirt, hideously enough, was supporting a giant picture of Chad's face. "I can't wear this," she groaned, turning around to show Tawni. Upon seeing Chad's face on Sonny's chest, Tawni burst out laughing. "This isn't funny!"

"Look at yourself in the mirror—it's a bit funny." Sonny turned around and, sure enough, she found herself laughing. She was never going to hear the end of this one from Chad.

The two girls made their way back onto set only to find that the rest of the cast was already waiting for them.

"Nice shirt, Sonny," Chad quipped immediately.

"Aw, thanks," she replied without missing a beat. "I borrowed it from your closet; hope you don't mind."

"Huh," he countered. "I thought I'd already sold all of those. I'm surprised you found an extra." Sonny rolled her eyes just as Marshall walked over and told everyone to find their marks.

It wasn't that the dress rehearsal went bad, per se, but by the end of it Marshall had promised himself that he would never work with Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper in the same room again. It was utter madness! Neither of them was ever right in the eyes of the other and it took them nearly twenty takes before they were able to run the sketch all the way through without stopping.

Until the kiss, that is.

After Chad had said his last line, the two froze as the rest of the cast continued acting out the pandemonium that was supposed to be going on in the background. Sonny locked eyes with Chad, but neither made a move. She could see Marshall waving his arms wildly out of the corner of her eyes, but she couldn't bring herself to draw any nearer.

"Kiss him," Marshall begged. "Cue kiss—go!" Sonny still didn't move. Tawni danced over behind her and hip bumped her on the butt, causing Sonny to stumble forward several feet into Chad's arms. He began to bring his face closer to hers, but Sonny pulled away suddenly.

"Cut, cut!" she called. "I can't do this!"

"Really, Sonny? Really!" Chad groaned. "How many times are we going to have to rehearse this?"

"I just…"

"Sonny, listen to me," Marshall said, making his way over to her. "I don't ask much of you but I need you to at least try this, okay? My career is riding on this episode. Do you think you can do that for me?" Sonny nodded slowly. "Okay," he said, making his way off stage. "Chad, take it from your last line."

Chad turned to face Sonny with an eye roll, but be wiped the annoyance off of his face in order to get in character. "Brandy, I've loved you ever since I spotted my face on your shirt. Come with me and we'll start a new life together on the set of _MacKenzie_ _Falls_."

"Oh, Chad," Sonny gushed, walking forward into his arms. Cue kiss. She kept a strained smile on her face and tried to refrain from cringing as Chad lowered his head to hers. It wasn't even the thought of kissing Chad that disgusted her—it was the entire awkward situation.

Chad brought his lips down to hers in a soft peck—she barely had time to register his lips on hers before they were both pulling away.

"Cut, cut, cut!" Marshall cried. The entire cast standing behind Chad and Sonny groaned. "I'm going to need a little more than that, you two. Listen, let's just call it a night." Sonny let out a sigh of relief; Marshall, however, stopped her and Chad before they could exit the set. "Not so fast. I normally don't encourage using the set after hours, but I need you two to feel comfortable with that kiss. Practice—and no, Sonny, I'm not kidding. I don't want you to leave this set until you're comfortable enough to kiss on stage tomorrow night. If I have to, I'll just cut the kiss completely. I didn't think you would be so juvenile about this, Sonny. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Sir," she mumbled.

"Good. Good night, Mr. Cooper," he acknowledged, nodding at Chad before he left the room.

The pair was left standing alone on the stage. "So, what was that?" Sonny asked, breaking the silence.

"What was what?" Chad replied.

"That kiss? What the heck was that? I happen to know that there's barely an episode of _MacKenzie Falls _where you don't kiss someone. So why couldn't you just take control back there?"

"You watch my show?" he asked with a smirk. Sonny felt herself blush.

"Of course not. I…I just like the episodes where James Conroy is guest starring." She saw his eyes flash for a brief second, but it was quickly masked.

"Of course you do," he replied sarcastically.

"Well…" Sunny mused after a few seconds of silence. "We should probably practice this."

"Yeah, uh, probably so," he said. They continued to stare at each other awkwardly for a few seconds before Chad made the first move. He took a step forward, warily placing his right hand on her left hip. She responded by moving her left hand to the back of his neck, forcing him closer. He stared into her eyes hesitantly, raising his right hand to brush a stray piece of hair out of her face. Without questioning it, he cupped her face in his hand and lowered his lips to hers.

Neither of them moved for several seconds, just allowing the newness of the situation to hit them. Slowly, however, Sonny responded to the kiss, moving her lips against Chad's slowly. It started out more technical than romantic, both of them trying to figure out the best way to tilt their heads and arrange their hands in order to get the best camera angle. Within seconds, however, Sonny realized that she was enjoying this.

Chad's ministrations became more insistent and although they had long passed the time allotted for the kiss during the sketch, neither of them made a move to pull apart. When Chad ran his tongue across her bottom lip, asking for entrance, Sonny couldn't control the moan that escaped her. That seemed to drive Chad on and Sonny didn't even think as he began to back her into the nearest wall, desperate to feel closer to her. Her hands no longer seemed attached to her body and she allowed them to roam freely through Chad's hair.

It was only when Sonny felt her back run into a wall that she realized they were still on set. She pulled away from Chad quickly as the flimsy set wall began to sway dangerously. It remained upright, however, leaving the studio eerily quiet as Sonny turned back to face Chad.

His lips were swollen and she could only imagine that she looked much the same. "So, um…I guess that's good, right?" she asked.

"What?" Chad asked.

"The practice. I'd say that kiss would suffice, right?"

"Uh…yeah, fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

Sonny began to walk off stage, eager to escape whatever had just happened. She had no doubt that that was the best kiss of her life and she had no idea what to think.

"Oh, and Sonny?" Chad asked, stopping her.

"Yeah?"

"Good night."

"Night," Sonny responded with a smile. The two young stars went their separate ways, but both left the studio still thinking about that kiss and what it could possibly mean for the future.

* * *

_If I get a good response to this, it could possibly turn into a two-shot but no promises. Tell me what you think. And also, I wrote this before I had even caught wind of the spoilers from upcoming episodes so this isn't my take on what is to come or anything. Although I do think that that episode with Robert Adamson is going to be very interesting :) _

_Reviews are much appreciated._

_SarahBeth._


	2. Chapter 2

**::Guest Starring Chad Dylan Cooper::**

_**Part II**_

B Y H O R C R U X F I N D E R

**::::**

Sonny woke up feeling the best that she'd felt in days. She sat up in bed, stared out her window, and tried to remember the amazing dream that she'd just had. It was odd that she was dreaming at all—she usually didn't—but whatever it was, she was determined to remember every single detail so that she could feel this good all day.

Did it have something to do with Chad? That couldn't be right…?

Suddenly Sonny's stomach lurched as memories from the night before came flooding back to her. She had kissed Chad Dylan Cooper! Willingly!

Okay, well the first ten seconds or so weren't willingly, but the rest was. Why had she done that? She could have easily ended the kiss. She'd always been taught that the same rules that applied to drugs also applied to boys: just say no. So why hadn't she said no?

Sonny walked down the hallway to her shower as those thoughts continued to race through her mind. She was supposed to be on set soon and there was no way that she was going to be late because she was thinking about Chad. Maybe the warm water would clear her head.

She allowed the jets of steaming liquid to crash over her face, but as much as she hoped it would, her memories did not wash away. And as if to add insult to injury, every time Sonny closed her eyes she saw Chad's face.

What did it all mean? It wasn't like the kiss had meant anything to him—he was Chad Dylan Cooper, or CDC as he liked to be known—he kissed girls all the time.

As Sonny turned off the water, she managed to convince herself that the kiss was no big deal. It was just a practice for the sketch and there was no point in worrying about her behavior the night before. It wasn't like she could change it now. Plus, she could guarantee that Chad wasn't losing any sleep over it. So why should she?

--

Chad hadn't slept all night. He just kept playing that kiss again and again in his head like a broken record. And every single time that he watched it over, he had a more growing desire to repeat the experience.

Why had he kissed her like that? She must think the he was an absolute jerk. She would never understand that she was the one girl he wouldn't just kiss for the fun of it—that kiss had actually meant something to him. And she would never believe that.

He pulled the covers tightly over his head and screamed into his pillow. Chancing a quick glance at his alarm clock, he was unsurprised to find that he was running late. He was supposed to be on set in less than an hour. Reluctantly, he lifted himself out of bed and began changing into some decent clothes.

What was wrong with him?

There was just something about Sonny that made him lose his head. He couldn't think clearly when she was in the room. Chad was finally being forced to admit the truth: he had never felt this way about anyone ever before. It was very possible that he was in _like_ with Sonny Munroe.

How had he let this happen? How had he let himself fall for a Random?

And what was he supposed to say to Sonny after last night? Just brush it off as if it'd meant nothing to him? Every fiber of Chad's being knew that he couldn't do that. He might be able to lie to Sonny, but he would never be able to lie to himself.

So that only left one option: to avoid her at all costs.

But thankfully, Chad was going to get to kiss her once more before he disappeared off of the face of her Earth. For the first time ever, Chad was actually looking forward to an episode of _So Random!_.

--

Sonny was pacing back and forth in her dressing room nervously. She was already sporting her Chad Dylan Cooper fan girl outfit and was just waiting for Tawni so that they could head back to the set together. Although she hadn't seen him all night, Sonny knew Chad would be there this time. His sketch was up next.

"What are you so worried about, Sonny?" Tawni asked, looking over at her through the mirror as she reapplied her makeup. "You and Chad _did_ work out your little kissing problem, right? Because I will not just sit back and watch as you ruin our show!"

"No, we worked it out…" Sonny mused. "I think. But I haven't seen him all day. What if the kiss was…bad?"

"There's no way you kiss worse than Portlyn. She looks like a fish when she kisses MacKenzie. But it's just acting—there's nothing to freak out over."

"I'm not freaking!" Sonny defended herself hastily. "I'm just worried that he won't show."

"I'm sure he's out there, Sonny—where we _should_ be. Now, come on!"

Tawni grabbed Sonny by the wrist and pulled her back to set. Sonny's stomach was once again tying itself into knots at the very thought of seeing Chad. Her breathing was becoming more hurried and she was sure that she must look a little bit manic.

"What is wrong with you?" Tawni asked, never slowing her pace.

"Just…nervous."

"About the sketch or about Chad?" she smirked.

"What?!" Sonny cried, her voice getting higher and higher. "Why would I be nervous about seeing Chad? Psh! Like I care about him."

"Yeah, I get that from your eyes." Sonny was about to argue, but they arrived on set at the moment.

"Good! You two finally made it," Marshall said, ushering them to their places. "Okay, we're back on air in 5…4…3…"

Sonny ran to her mark, getting into character as she did. She was no longer Sonny Munroe, the girl questioning her feelings about a certain teen heartthrob. Instead, she was "Brandy". The more she got into character, however, the more she realized that losing herself in Brandy probably wasn't such a good idea. While Sonny was simply questioning her feelings for Chad, Brandy had no doubt that she was in love with CDC.

Sonny was trapped inside the body of a character who was maniacally obsessed with Chad Dylan Cooper.

As soon as the camera started rolling, Sonny put on her happy face and started acting. Her fake smile only faltered once—when Chad entered the scene—but even then it was only for a second.

Her lines were drilled into her head, so she was pretty much on autopilot. It was a good thing too, because her mind was filled to the brim with thoughts of Chad. Which, of course, wasn't healthy on a normal basis, but especially not while filming.

Was Chad dreading this kiss? Had Sonny completely scared him off the night before? Or was he maybe looking forward to it? Was he anywhere near as confused as Sonny? He certainly didn't look confused. He looked calm, cool, and collected as usual. But of course, he _was_ cool—he was Chad Dylan Cooper! Sonny mentally cursed herself. She had to stop referring to Chad by all three names. But then again, that is what he preferred, right?

And was it all in Sonny's head or was Chad refusing to make eye contact? Oh God! What Sonny wouldn't give to know what he was thinking…

The sketch continued, earning laughs from the live audience at every joke. And before Sonny knew it, Chad was walking ever closer, his eyes fixed stubbornly on the wall behind her.

"Brandy, I've loved you ever since I spotted my face on your shirt. Come with me and we'll start a new life together on the set of _MacKenzie_ _Falls_."

"Oh, Chad!"

They hesitated for just a second, but in that second everything changed. Chad looked Sonny straight in the eyes and as he covered her lips with his, Sonny got the distinct feeling that it was just her and Chad kissing—Brandy was no where in sight.

In fact, Sonny forgot all about the studio audience until she heard Marshall cut the scene. The couple quickly pulled away, not wanting to draw attention to themselves now that the sketch was over, but neither moved away from the other. They just stood there staring questioningly, both surprised at the intensity of the kiss that they had just shared.

Chad opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything, Tawni pulled Sonny away and began talking animatedly about the night's episode. Sonny looked over her shoulder at Chad, but there was nothing that she could do to stop Tawni. Plus, she honestly didn't know if she was ready to hear what Chad had to say.

--

The lights had long since been dimmed, but Chad still sat on the now empty set of _So Random!_. He just couldn't bring himself to leave because if he left the studio, it was almost like admitting that Sonny and he were never going to get together.

The saddest part was that Chad knew exactly what it was that was keeping him from approaching Sonny: his pride. But just being able to identify the problem didn't mean that Chad knew how to fix it. He was just as lost as he had ever been.

Chad had always known on some level that he was a spoiled narcissistic rich boy, and quite frankly it had never really bothered him. At least not until he meant the one girl that actually _made_ him want to be different. Is this what Hollywood had turned him into?

He was just being stubborn. Chad wanted more than anything to admit his feelings to Sonny, but he was terrified of her reaction. He had spent the past few months teasing and taunting her endlessly. There was no way that she would ever forgive him! Even if he did try to explain that he was flirting with her in the only way that he knew how.

He gazed around the empty studio once more before standing. He couldn't stay here all night, even if he wanted to. Maybe it was best that he just left before he did something stupid.

"You're still here?" a familiar voice asked just as Chad reached the door. His heart began beating rapidly as he turned around to face Sonny with his characteristic smirk.

"And why do you care?" he asked.

"I don't!" she argued.

"Of course not," he retorted sarcastically.

"I don't! Why would I care anything about you, Chad?"

"I don't know, Sonny. Why would you?"

"I don't!"

"Well, good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Can I give you a ride home?" The words were out of Chad's mouth before he could stop them and he stood staring back at Sonny expectantly.

"What?" Sonny asked quietly after taking a few seconds to digest the offer.

"Well, I just…you…because I…I just want to prove to you that I'm the better driver!"

Sonny rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. "I don't doubt that you're the better driver, Chad. Every moment you're not in the studio, you're with that stupid car. Have you named it yet?"

"I do not spend every moment with it. And Chad Dylan Cooper does not name cars, thank you very much!"

"Face it, Chad—that car is your only friend."

"Really, Sonny? Because I hang out with you more than I hang out with my car. I guess that makes _us_ friends too."

"We do _not_ hang out that much," Sonny scoffed.

Chad just shrugged. "I've seen you outside of the studio every single day this week."

"That's just a fluke—Tawni has some new boy toy and you're the only one left to hang out with."

"We hung out everyday last week too," Chad continued. "And what about Nico and Grady? Are they not good enough for you?"

"Oh my God!" Sonny muttered, the truth of what he was saying hitting her. "What is wrong with me?" Chad looked over at her grumpily.

"Listen, do you want a ride or not?"

"Are you sure you don't mind?" she asked, looking up at him shyly. "I must be out of your way."

"A little bit," Chad admitted, "but it's really no big deal. There's no need for your mom to get out in L.A. traffic when I can just take you home."

"No, I don't want to be a bother," Sonny said after a few seconds. Chad could tell that she really wanted to accept and it was starting to annoy him that she was being so coy.

"It's really not a problem—" Chad insisted.

"No, I—"

"Sonny, I _want_ to take you home!" he finally said, much louder than he'd intended to.

"Oh, well if you insist," Sonny smiled. Chad smiled back at her unbelievingly as he opened the door to the parking lot.

"I don't know what to think of you sometimes, Munroe," he admitted.

"You don't know what to think of _me_?" Sonny laughed. "You're the confusing one, Cooper."

"Am I really, Sonny?" Chad asked with a smirk. Sonny rolled her eyes. When they arrived at Chad's car, he opened the passenger door for her and she thanked him, obviously surprised by the gesture. He climbed into the driver's seat and started the car.

Before pulling out of the parking lot, he looked over at the girl sitting next to him. What he wouldn't give to have her sitting there with him everyday! If he could ever get the courage to ask her out, they could ride to the studio together every morning and he could take her home at night. But it wasn't looking like that dream would ever become a reality as Chad started towards Sonny's home.

She was beautiful—there was no denying it—and she deserved someone who would treat her beautifully. It took Chad a few seconds to realize that he was perfectly capable of being that guy. He knew for a fact that he would treat her better than James Conroy or some other specimen of the same mold. Chad just had to take that first leap of blind faith.

"So," he started. "That was some kiss."

"_That_ was acting," Sonny responded smartly, but quickly changed her tone when she looked over and met Chad's eyes. "But, yeah…it was." Chad could make out a blush forming on her cheeks even in the dim glare from the street lamps.

"Why are you blushing?" he couldn't help but ask. She just looked too irresistible.

"What? I'm not blushing!" Sonny said, her voice rising dangerously.

"And I'm not Chad Dylan Cooper. You have nothing to be embarrassed about—it was a great kiss."

"Oh, well…cool." Chad knew what he wanted to say next, but he couldn't bring himself to spit the words out. Several minutes passed in silence.

"We should do it again sometime," he finally said.

"Do what again?" Sonny asked distractedly.

"Uh, you know…kiss."

"Yeah, well I don't think Marshall's ever going to let you back on _So Random!_ after that disastrous dress rehearsal," Sonny laughed.

"No, Sonny," Chad stopped her. "That's not what I meant. I meant that maybe me and you could…"

"Could _what_, Chad?" Sonny asked impatiently.

"We could…I don't know…we could maybe go out sometime."

Sonny stiffened noticeably in her seat. "Go out…like a date?"

"Only if you want to," Chad added hastily.

"That would be nice," Sonny replied after a while.

Chad let out a breath that he hadn't realized he had been holding. He averted his gaze from the road long enough to smile over at her. She smiled back at him and the mood in the car immediately got lighter. Sonny spent the rest of the ride home telling Chad about something Tawni had done to her earlier in the day. Although he reveled in the sound of her voice, he paid little attention the story. Tawni wasn't his favorite topic of conversation.

When they finally pulled into Sonny's driveway, Chad put the car in park and turned in his seat so that he was facing Sonny.

"So I'll see you tomorrow, I guess," Sonny said, unfastening her seatbelt.

"Yeah, you will," Chad replied.

"Okay. Well, thanks for the ride."

"Yeah." The two sat staring at each other for several more seconds, neither quite knowing how to say goodbye. Not wanting to rush into anything, Chad leaned forward and gave Sonny a hug. Although he was glad when she hugged him back, it didn't stop the whole situation from feeling rather awkward.

What was going on between them now? Chad was still just as confused as he had been when he woke up that morning.

They broke apart and Sonny smiled at him before turning to get out of the car. She paused with her hand on the handle before it seemed that she changed her mind. She turned around and crashed her lips against Chad's.

And this time it was different. Because this was a real kiss—not one hidden under the pretense of acting.

Sonny pulled away several seconds later, but didn't stop to talk before pushing the car door open and quickly walking to her house. Chad watched with a huge grin plastered to his face as Sonny pulled her key from her bag and let herself in.

She paused right before shutting the door behind her to wave Chad goodbye. He waved back and she disappeared into the house.

And watching her go, Chad knew that his life was about to change. Because only Sonny Munroe had the capability to make him feel this good. And as he drove home, he could feel just a little of the egotistical narcissistic rich boy start to disappear—all for Sonny.

The whole experience did leave him questioning one thing, however: what just happened?

--

_Hope chapter two was to everyone's liking. Don't expect another installment, though—that's it. I'm also sorry it took so long to get this out. I was on a mission trip and I didn't want to update this before I updated some of my other stuff._

_Reviews are much appreciated :)_

_SarahBeth._


End file.
